gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal
So............ Have we decided what to do with this article yet? Because in the last discussion in the AGE-1 page, I advocated its creation, Gaeman wanted the opposite while David took the more neutral route and suggested it should be created only after the confirmation of a designation. So anybody wants to push an issue one way or another? Because I felt like the discussion on that one ended with a decent agreement of waiting for the designation or at least a wait and see approach; although only three admins and no other users pitched in on it. Or we just gonna be laizze-fair about it? I did not create this page though, though I edit edit it to delete a few things just now. -SuperSonicSP 22:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I like David's approach of waiting for more info on AGE-2. Which is why I deleted the AGE-3 article because there's no information on it. The AGE-2 has some info, but I do agree with David in that we should wait for a official designation (even though it will most likely be AGE-2)Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 23:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :I think back in the days Taikage was the sole 00 admin, he pretty much created the movie Gundams page even before the designation was release (I remembered because he placed GN-???? in the title lol) but they were probably more info on those then. :In any case, the page is here, what shall we do? Delete it or leave it? In my case, while I am of the position that we should have one, I'm not strongly against deleting it either if they are other users who feel strongly for a deletion for a specified reason. -SuperSonicSP 01:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :There are pictures going around with Age-2 now, so I am in the side of keeping this page. One has to be cautious of adding info though. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 02:31, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::The reason I wanted to wait for the designation is that I didn't want people thinking; "The Wiki created yet another page with 'such-and-such" name with no confirmed source for it." and I don't want "crazed" fans to say, the Wiki just added the designation for the "AGE-2", only for it to be wrong. I want to be more careful about how people see us, since we technically count as source for "trusted" info by Gundam-fans of the community. It would be a pretty big deal if we misled people, alot of people look to us with all the right answers. ::I feel like I'm making to much of a big deal about this. >_> We play a pretty big role when it comes to info, so we have to be cautious and just with what we do. Remember, everybody is watching us. ::Anyway, I'm still kinda neutral about this, but if another person agrees with Sonic, it will go in his favor. -Dav7d2 - I like edit naked when no one is around! >;D 02:46, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I might just change my mind though even if I have not yet, I'm basically on the not do anything position. Even if I think we should have one, I'm not going to go through the trouble myself of either creating the page or deleting it though I do edit the page if it exits (in other words, I dont consider the issue strongly enough that the Wikia is going to die or be in big trouble if we do one or the other). Also, David I see your point and I think your right. We have to keep a decent standard of information accuracy for people to take us seriously. Which is why that even if I think we should have an AGE-2 page, we should keep the info at a bare minimum at this point. The current info on the current article we have which is next to zero I think is sufficient for what we have, I've already gone through the motions of deleting the designation number and the factions before I stated this discussion because they have yet to be confirmed even if they are almost speculatively obvious. I just think we should have a page ready should more info pop up as well as a decent page to gather all the pictures that might show up. Its just that I feel like the very basic requirement of a page; which is a confirmed design (from the ad) has been achieved and that everything else should be almost bare save for what we know. And this last point is a bit crazy but I'm considering even eliminating Asemu as the pilot for the moment because I don't know whether we can consider it a fact though I say its safe because we've had descriptions saying that the Gundam will be inherited though the generations and we know he's the second generation dude so we probably don't have to delete him. -SuperSonicSP 03:30, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Gundam Lineage Is it just me, or does anyone else looking at this page think that (if the pictures are accurate) the Gundam will be progressing in a similar manner to the first three UC series? As in a base Gundam to a transforming Zeta-like Gundam to heavy ZZ-like Gundam.--Animefan29 21:43, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I thought that as soon as I saw the original scan with all three AGE models. While the AGE-2 looks more like 00 Raiser/Arios combo, the transformation into a waverider form is analogous to Zeta. As for AGE-3, it had ZZ somewhere in mind when being designed. Automechtech1 07:40, January 1, 2012 (UTC) What it's Similar to GN-007 - Arios Gundam - Front View.jpg|The Arios Gundam|link=Arios Gundam 563456F76.jpg|The Diva 56579AG676.jpg|Magizine Pic AgOwE2cCAAA1LlJ.jpg|The New Photo Age2z.jpg|The Model AGE 123.jpg|The Early Concept Art I've noticed that the AGE-2 Gundam is fairly similar to the Arios gundam from Gundam 00. *The "blades" on the AGE-2 seem to have to be on both sides of the shoulder, which on a basic sense similar to the Arios in MS Mode. *The Feet have the same general shape, implying that the AGE-2 might bends its feet like the Arios when transforming And while writing this arguement I've also found that the AGE-2, if you see in the Concept Art near the AGE-2, that it transforms into the basic structure of the Diva spaceship. Any thoughts? Stabber ApSig 04:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :I hope we're not doing this as candidates of what to put on the trivia or anything, but aside from that I'm always up for some symbolic and or similarity discussions. :Personally, I've always had this feeling that the Diva somehow resembles Arios Fighter Mode (which resembles AGE-2 concept Fighter Mode......), and I believe you appear to be getting the comparisons as well. While the AGE-2 does share some things like Arios (transformation appear to be similar from what I can see, though that's just my view). There's also a bit of Harute on the legs as well and the whole thing in general gives of the feel of 00 Raiser, even if not the same from one. Its also a bit similar to one of Qan(T)'s concept designs. -05:50, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Given its overall appearance in Strider Mode, I would postulate that its appearance and transformation mechanism appear to derive heavily from the Flag, as well: The head situated along the upper front, with the rifle mounted directly in front of it, the position of the legs relative to the main body, and the presence of wings on its shoulders all much more strongly evoke the Flag than Arios; the only similarity in Strider mode I can see to the latter is that the arms are folded back rather than forward - a characteristic it shares with a good number of other previous mobile suits. :Its MS mode I will concede looks rather Arios-like. :MarionetteSaviour 06:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :New thought, Doesnt the AGE-2 in Strider mode, if only a little, looks like the X-wing from Star Wars. :They both have: :*Long Nose :*4 wings in a X configuration :* The Legs/Engines jutting out to the back (X-wing less pronounced) :Stabber ApSig 15:19, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : Third Form of AGE-2 Is the AGE-2 going to have a thrid form like seen in the eary concept art or not? Because the opening showed double bullet and nothing else and I havn't seen anything the sugest it is getting one.Ovidkid 22:46, February 1, 2012 (UTC) We don't know, no third form has been announced. There is no way to confirm the lack of a third form but at the same time time we can't confirm the existence of one either. Openings can easily be changed and for now we'll have to wait and see. -SuperSonicSP 02:23, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I was able to find these UNOFFICIAL images online, but as there has been no official announcement or information from Sunrise/Bandai on the matter, I personally think that these are just some REALLY GOOD fan arts of a third form. Arvis1804 17:25, April 2, 2012 (UTC) AGE-2 Sword Orthos.jpg AGE-2 Sword Pose.jpg :These were posted yesterday.. That was probably (and unfortunately) a joke. HPZ - O.N.E. 17:30, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Why joke perhaps is truth who know AGE-1 have 3 modes and perhaps AGE sistem deside to put 1 more mode for AGE 2 and 1 more MA mode Sbrzzi 17:36, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::We knew from the beginning that the AGE-1 had 3 forms, same for the AGE-3. The AGE-2 had only its Normal and Double Bullet forms revealed from the beginning. But I may be wrong.. And, quite frankly, I hope I'm wrong. This sword form is really cool, espacially in Flight Mode. HPZ - O.N.E. 17:43, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Anything is possible of course, but it's unlikely that AGE-3 will have a third form at the moment. That design is really cool though. -SuperSonicSP 21:49, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Sonic we speak about AGE-2 not AGE-3 Sbrzzi 21:52, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I mistyped. I meant AGE-2 there. -SuperSonicSP 05:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Everyone in a local forum of my country said that the picture is only an April fool's joke. My opinion remains neutral for the moment. But, I have an opinion that those blades look like a "copy-paste" of GN-Sword... Pronunciation 06:13, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Just like the Shiguru Blade (or whatever it's called) of the AGE-1 Spallow, anyway. HPZ - O.N.E. 04:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::This is definitely an April Fool's jokeGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 05:09, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I agree now. I knew I've seen the second image's pose before.. It's an exact replica of one of Exia's artwork's pose. HPZ - O.N.E. 05:29, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Usually this sort of lineart stuff are more custom fans than anything. Though if it wasn't for the fact that Ebikawa also handles AGE-2, I'd probably be more certain before (in case he recycles ideas). Just a bit curious on where the second pose comes from but I guess HPZ has found it. Still, its a damn good design though. -SuperSonicSP 18:32, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Here is the artwork I was talking about. HPZ - O.N.E. 18:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Why is my name listed under the picture? Pronunciation 04:02, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::'cause I'm an hacker and I managed to get your password to login with your account (*joke*). No, it's just because you're the one who uploaded this image into the database. ^^ HPZ - O.N.E. 03:38, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hmmm it`s stell to early to conclude this as joke ::::yeah perhaps 2 form well not be that cool like that image but it stell posible that bandai add another form to AGE-2 AGE-2 Normal without wings??? it`s just me or it looks like wings from normal can be separate from sholder Sbrzzi (talk) 20:51, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :It might be part of the Wear System. It can swap the wing binders for other Wear parts like the Double Bullet or Artimes. --'Zeikfried' 21:02, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :i don`t think so Double Bullet and Artemis wing binders are part of weapon 21:05, October 6, 2012 (UTC)Sbrzzi (talk) ::Feels like they can seperate, but whether that's an actual ability or something meant used in battle or design specs is unknown since we haven't seen it or heard about such an ability. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 20:55, October 9, 2012 (UTC)